Misled and forgiven
by kfumkatta
Summary: WIll be deleted and is changed to "Beautiful Green and Deep Purple". So search for that story to find the beginning of something that will maybe be big. If you liked this, you will hopefully like "Beautiful Green and Deep Purple" too since it's kind of the same plot.


**Okay. So I've decided to rewrite my story and give it a new name and therefore this will be deleted later on. You will find this fanfic under the name: _'Beautiful green and deep purple'_ on Monday 10/3-2014. This story and chapter will be deleted in the end of this month. So a new story but with the same setting, characters. Only more thoughts and those things you know. Hope you'll not kill me for this and will follow, review and like the new updated story.**

* * *

His white clothes were stained with his own blood. The red liquid slowly leaving him and he was unable to stop the blood from flowing out of his wounds. He was covered in several bruises and his ribs were probably broken. The nine year-old boy's green eyes were lifeless; his brown hair was wet and covered his face. He knew he was going to die, that he was going to be executed be cause of his attempt to assassinate his majesty, the former 11th Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia. He was just a child but already a skilled murderer, and that because of the geass he had got a year earlier. A geass that could make him invisible for a maximum of 15 seconds for the human eye. It was with this he tried to assassinate the emperor he blamed for his father's death. But unlike all other times he had killed; he had been caught before he had even got close to his target.

They had taken every precaution they could to prevent him from making any move to harm anyone. They had put a collar on him, like a man did to his dog, which gave him an electric shock if he were to speak or going invisible. He was also dressed in a full body straitjacket. He wondered how they had found one fitting for a nine year-old, but it wasn't his first priority to find that out. He laid on the cold concrete floor, unable to move. His only wish now was to have the execution done. He hated the humiliation and tried to sleep regardless the conditions.

He woke up early the next morning to the sound of someone closing in, walking to his cell and unlocking the door.

"Suzaku Kururugi, son of the former Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi..." Suzaku rolled his eyes. So the emperor had arrived to talk with him. "You tried to assassinate me. Why?" Suzaku turned his head around to face him.

"You should know why..." He uttered before he got a shock from the collar around his neck. The emperor ordered one of his subordinates to take off the collar so Suzaku was able to speak.

"It's because of you and your empire that the Japanese people suffer and my father died! If you're going to kill me, then do it now." He groaned of the pain in his ribs.

"You're still young. Misled by the Geass and your hatred to one being superior to the other. It's too bad you had to been caught up in things like these at such a young age... I can give you another chance and..." He was interrupted by one of his subordinates.

"Your majesty. This boy tried to assassinate you. Is it such a good idea to spare him? He may be a child but as I told you before he has killed several of our agents and even knights. He should be executed as planned."

"No. Not now. I think that he can be of good use for us and this empire if he becomes loyal. I will myself take care of that matter. It's like getting a dog obedient to his owner. It takes a while but the result is outstanding. And he is just a misled child." Was he really saying that? Could Suzaku trust him? He could always give it a try and if it didn't work he would get his wish fulfilled; to die. But serving the one he blamed for his father's death, was that the right thing to do?

"Besides. I am in need for a knight." He smirked and picked up Suzaku in his arms. He was only skin, bones and some muscles and was easy to carry. Suzaku struggled at first to get free; but when he was caught by one of the guards he just crossed his arms and pouted, letting the viceroy himself carry him to wherever they now were going. The situation was just bizarre. Who did he think think he was? He risked his own life for him, a murderer. He wasn't sure what to do and decided to let it all unfold before he could decide what to do.

Lelouch was followed by his guards and soon reached his own room with the boy in his arms. He didn't even know if what he did was right, neither did he care. He was the emperor and did as he pleased and that was it. This boy, Suzaku Kururugi, he felt some connection to him and just couldn't let him die. He smiled down at him slightly before he sat him down on his king sized bed. The young boy stared down in his lap. He was in a terrible state and Lelouch knew why. He was a number and a murderer. His subordinates had beaten him and if he hadn't stopped them they would have even shot him in worse places than they already had.

"Suzaku... How bad is it?" He asked softly, not wanting to scare the boy. Suzaku frowned. Why did the emperor even try to be kind to him out of all people?

"A few broken ribs... And they shot me in the shoulder..." He answered quietly, his eyes still lifeless.

"We'd better do something about it then." He picked up his phone and called for a doctor to come and check up Suzaku.

"Suzaku Kururugi. Do you want to help me in my attempt to make the world a better place to live in? Do you think you can leave the geass society and join me to build a gentle world?" He had to show him where he was standing and smiled gently at the boy in front of him. "I know why you tried to assassinate me today. But I can assure you. I had nothing to do with Genbu Kururugi's death. He wasn't even killed by one of us Britannians but he committed suicide. I'm sorry to tell you, but that is how it was. If you still want to blame someone, then blame me. I may not have been the one in charge at that time; but I am a representative, even the emperor, of the Britannian Imperial Family." Suzaku sighed, a plan already forming in his head.

"I want to help you in your quest your majesty. I will not pledge myself to you so you have to trust me by my words. I owe you at least that much for sparing my life."

"Well then. First, just call me Lelouch, I'm not fond of titles. For the time being you are too young to serve as a knight. You will live by my side, see it as a brotherhood. I will not let any harm come to you. Your attempt to asssassinate me will be erased from the archives but the fact that most of my people will see you as a number and treat you as such is something we have to deal with under your time here. Though there are not a lot of people that know you are Genbu Kururugi's son." A knock was heard on the door and the doctor he had called for earlier walked in. Lelouch talked with the doctor who started to examine Suzaku. Two of his ribs were broken, but not too badly, and his shoulder where he got shot was not too badly injured. He had to have his arm in a sling and his torso was bandaged so the ribs would heal properly.

When the doctor was done, Lelouch handed Suzaku a glass of water and a pill.

"Just pain killer. Nothing else, promise." Suzaku gulped down the pill with the water and looked at Lelouch who sat down on the bed on his left side. A lot of questions were running through Suzaku's mind. The whole situation was odd and kind of awkward. He actually liked this Britannian royalty. He liked his personality, how he cared and his smile; and he wanted to kill him before. He was in a way happy that he hadn't assassinated the young emperor.

Lelouch knew why he had taken this boy under his wings. It was an egoistic reason, but if it worked he couldn't really complain. His little sister Nunnally had died four years earlier and he had loved her more than anything. Suzaku would fill up that empty spot. It was like he knew that he and Suzaku would create a bond between them stronger than anything.

Suzaku wasn't much of a talker and Lelouch soon understood that and decided to be the one talking and start a new topic they could talk about.

"Suzaku, when did you get your geass? And by who?" The young boy looked up at the prince.

"A year ago, by a girl named C.C... You should know who she is. After all, you are the emperor of the Britannian Imperial Family and you know about the geass community. And V.V is your uncle." Lelouch sighed.

"That may be true but it doesn't mean that I know everything about it. The one who really knew about the geass is my father, but as you know he died." Suzaku flinched when Lelouch mentioned his father, the former emperor, Charles zi Britannia.


End file.
